


who gave soldier a fucking taser

by Splashtail



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Demo is briefly mentioned, enjoy this at least lol, honestly this was gonna be so much better but i got tired, i wanna write abt demo, wonderful drunken cyclops............., you can see where i gave up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashtail/pseuds/Splashtail
Summary: hes got a fucking taser. how did he get a taserprobably medic





	who gave soldier a fucking taser

“Who thought it’d be a good idea to give Soldier a taser?”

It was the Red Spy’s voice coming over the crackly intercom throughout the base. It sounded exasperated, and there was yelling in the background. There was a noise like The Spy was going to begin speaking, before a sudden yell comes from the intercom, (obviously Spy), before it abruptly cuts off.

Well, this situation might’ve been easier to deal with if the teams Demoman was here- but he was off, doing something mysterious as he was around these times. The team had seen less and less of the cyclops around these times (Though, he always showed up for game night. Which was good, at least.) Now that one of the best dealing-with-these-random-situations Mercs was down, Pyro and Scout made eye contact with each other and panicked. What were they gonna do? How much time did they have till the American wild Merc fried them? This wasn’t good, they needed a plan.

Finding Sniper would be a good idea, he’d probably be out in his van- or in a nest somewhere….but those places tended to be rather cramped, especially with three people. Trust them, they’ve been there before. But it’d be better than looking like they had signs on them that read ‘please taze me!’ 

Well, those were the last bit of plans before the hum rang out, and the pair of mercs were caught. (A hefty laugh rang out from their fellow helmeted merc)

Well, so much for a plan.

Its only 30 seconds, at the most……………….


End file.
